An end is just the start of something new FR
by zazafona
Summary: Quand la vie de Tony est bouleversée, son esprit sombre dans un état énigmatique, se protégeant hermétiquement du monde extérieur. Mais les actions incontrôlées de cet être en dérive peuvent avoir des conséquences fatales. Peut-on encore le sauver ? [FROSTIRON]*[AU]*[ENGLISH VERSION AVAILABLE]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je reviens avec une fanfiction Loki x Tony, dont la recherche de l'histoire m'a pris pas mal de temps. **

**Les personnages de l'univers Marvel, à savoir Pepper Potts, Loki, Tony Stark, et toute la clique d'Asgard ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif : les évènements de Thor 2 ne sont pas à prendre en compte ainsi que ceux de Avengers et Iron Man 3.**

**J'ai mis Rating M par pure précaution, il ne s'appliquera pas à la grande majorité des chapitres.**

**Pour le rythme, je n'ai pas encore évalué le temps nécessaire mais une bonne semaine semble correct.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**« Un petit verre de whisky s'il te plait Jarvis !**

**- Monsieur, il est 9h du matin, je ne crois pas qu'il soit l'heure de...**

**- Jarvis, sérieusement ? Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée ? »**

Stark Tower, un jour comme les autres. Quoiqu'il était plutôt rare de voir le milliardaire debout de si bonne heure. Celui-ci n'étant plus à la tête de son entreprise, il n'avait plus désormais à s'occuper de l'administration et de toute cette paperasse (sur ce point, pas beaucoup de changements). L'industrie Stark était maintenant aux mains de Pepper Potts, une femme forte ayant su s'imposer et se défendre face aux nombreuses critiques. L'entreprise n'était pas petite dans son domaine et les offres de rachats ne cessaient d'affluer.

**« Dis-moi, Jarvis...** demanda le philanthrope. **Quel temps fait-il en Floride ? J'y piquerais bien un petit plongeon...**

**- Tony... Aurais-tu oublié que tu es invité à un salon sur la technologie ce jour même ?! »**

Ça, c'était Pepper. Habillée d'un tailleur gris, elle marchait d'un pas pressé dans la pièce, la tête déjà pleine de tâches à faire et de rendez-vous à ne pas omettre. Elle en profita pour retirer à son bien-aimé son verre d'alcool, non sans protestations, avant de le jeter.

**« Il était innocent, Pepper !** s'écria Tony. **Pourquoi tant de haine ?"**

Après s'être immobilisée, elle soupira et décida de lui répondre :

**"Tony, pour l'amour du ciel, on avait dit pas de whisky le matin ! Tu deviens absolument inutile, voire gênant, lorsque tu es ivre. Et tu ne couperas pas à ce salon. »**

Il n'y avait qu'une personne en ce monde pour tenir tête au grand Tony Stark et c'était Pepper. Nul autre n'avait assez de courage et de patience pour endurer ce grand gamin qui se fichait de la courtoisie et de la bienséance. Et ceux qui, malgré tout, l'avaient tenté n'en gardaient pas de bons souvenirs. Il prenait un méchant plaisir à s'amuser des gens en les déstabilisants, n'ayant peur des retours.

**« S'il y a bien une raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté mon poste de directeur, c'est car j'en ai rien à cirer de ces soirées pailletées ou je-ne-sais-quoi..."**

Face à l'expression outrée de la rousse, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

**"... mais aussi car tu mérite ce boulot bien plus que moi ! Tu es tellement plus compétente et sérieuse et motivée et...**

**- Tony...** le coupa Pepper, en levant les yeux au ciel et en rougissant. **Pas la peine d'exagérer, nous avons chacun nos défauts...**

**- C'est vrai !** s'exclama-il, brandissant un bras en l'air. **Tu manques de fun ! »**

La jeune femme, avec un regard désabusé, le laissa dans son délire et inspecta la pile de feuilles sur son bureau. L'une d'elle attira son attention.

**« Tu n'as pas de nouvelles sur le projet Avengers ? »** interrogea-elle, se rappelant des visites de l'agent Coulson, un homme très aimable qui avait laissé filer quelques informations sur son groupe secret après quelques verres de Champagne.

Tony, qui s'était entre-temps resservi un verre, avala difficilement une gorgée avant de poser son verre.

Le sujet restait assez douloureux pour lui. D'abord totalement réticent à l'idée de constituer un groupe de super nanas psychologiquement instables vouées à être utilisées comme des pions, il avait reconsidéré le projet, notamment pour la possibilité de rencontrer le docteur Banner et d'en apprendre plus sur cette organisation louche qu'était le Shield. Mais finalement, il fut écarté, jugé inadéquat pour un travail de groupe et à hautes responsabilités. Si sa fierté les avait envoyés faits paître en premier lieu, ses tourments et ses problèmes de confiance en soi avaient vite pris le dessus sur son cynisme sans faille apparente.

**« Tony ? ... »**

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué le regard inquiet et insistant de sa compagne. Mais il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses tracas, et c'est pour cela qu'il les masqua une fois de plus.

**« Tiens c'est vrai ! Il semblerait que cette bande de psychos a fini de me harceler comme des groupies... C'est dommage, leur nom était plutôt claquant ! Enfin, personnellement, j'aurais opté pour un truc plus mordant et plus agressif qu'un simple machin défensif... »**

Le flot de paroles ne laissa Pepper qu'à moitié convaincue. Il était évident que le projet confidentiel avait attiré l'inventeur, elle le connaissait bien après tout. Elle restait toutefois assez défavorable quant à l'idée de voir son amant en armure mêlé à des combats d'ordre mondial, voire intergalactique selon des rumeurs.

**« Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, leurs motivations restent incertaines,** le coupa-t-elle. **Nous avons des préoccupations plus importantes.**

**- Exactement !** lança Tony, levant son verre. **Ça se voyait à son regard qu'il était louche cet agent ! »**

Piquée, la rousse laissa échapper une exclamation avant de le reprendre :

**« Pardon ? J'espère que tu ne parles pas de ce cher Phil !**

**- Oh, s'il te plait**, dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel. **Il voulait te manipuler ! Faut avouer qu'avec moi dans leur équipe, ils seraient beaucoup plus efficaces ! Dommage pour eux qu'ils aient changé d'avis ! Moi ? Je m'en branle.**

**- Ça en devient ridicule, n'en parlons plus,** souffla Pepper, s'échauffant un peu.

**- Non mais c'est vrai quoi ? D'une part je suis riche, ensuite je suis un génie, et d'autre part j'ai une armure plus performante que n'importe laquelle de leurs armes. Là je ne comprends pas. Ou alors je ne suis pas assez patriote, moraliste, ou je ne sais quelle connerie qu'on fait croire aux gens. Manquerait plus qu'on me demande de me balader en slip et en collants... Désolé de pas parader à chaque bal soit disant humanitaire ! Mon...**

**- Tony**, coupa-t-elle, exténuée de son babillage. **Ce n'est pas grave. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Tu as sauvé des milliers de vies... »**

_...et en a tué des millions,_ songea le multimilliardaire.

Cette pensée noire ne cessait de le hanter et resterait présente dans son esprit jusqu'à sa mort. Sa compagne un peu calmée sembla comprendre ce qui l'obscurcissait et posa sa main sur son bras. Ce geste tendait à apaiser l'homme dans ses moments d'égarement et l'aidait à sortir de ses pensées. Ce dernier poussa un grognement lorsque le contact chaleureux cessa, mais l'effet était toujours présent.

**« Écoute**, ajouta-t-elle. **Tu as été longtemps aveuglé. Mais tu as réussi à te ressaisir, et c'est ça le plus important. Dès lors, tu as commis des actes de bravoure. Tu as eu le courage d'assumer ton passé et de changer, malgré tout le confort de ton ancienne vie. Après, certes, ce ne serait pas du luxe si tu t'impliquais plus dans l'humanitaire, avec la fortune que tu accumules... »**

Le brun ronchonna une fois de plus, son humeur aussi changeante que la quantité d'alcool dans son verre.

**« Oh, Pepper, n'essaye pas encore de me mettre dans un de tes plans foireux où je vais devoir me déguiser et faire mon démago...**

**- Attends**, s'exclama-t-elle, énervée par ses sautes d'humeur. **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te coûter de rendre heureux des gens ?**

**- Mais arrête, nous le savons tout deux que tout ce qu'ils aiment de moi, c'est mon fric**, ricana Tony, amèrement. **Et après ils te démontent à la moindre faute dans un magazine people à la con...**

-** On ne parle pas des mêmes personnes, je te parle d'humanitarisme...**

**- Mais c'est la même chose, ce que tu es aveugle parfois !** la coupa-t-il. **Ils viennent tous habillés en costards à des soirées avec du caviar au buffet à volonté pour se montrer et dire bien haut et fort « **_Regardez, je suis un mec bien ! Je viens à des soirées HUMANITAIRES !_** ». Mince j'en ai ras-le-bol de ça. »**

Vexée, Pepper s'éloigna. Il mélangeait tout, encore une fois. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se battre aujourd'hui, elle avait bien mieux à faire.

**« Bon, écoute, on en reparle une autre fois quand tu en seras apte. En attendant, je suis occupée. »**

Et elle claqua la porte.

**« Moi aussi je t'aime »**, soupira-t-il.

C'était ridicule qu'elle s'énerve pour si peu. Après tout, il était déjà sympa d'aller à son salon ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Il avait bien besoin de vacances. Il posa sa main sur son bras, à l'endroit où la délicate main l'avait touché. La sensation de chaleur était partie, et il sentait ses pensées noires remplir à nouveau son esprit.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle lui parla.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commentez ! Les avis critiques, constructifs et argumentés ne peuvent qu'être intéressants !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou les gens !

Merci tout d'abord aux deux reviews qui m'ont beaucoup motivé, de Demlone et Kangoo !

Je rappelle pour ce chapitre que cette histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif (AU), donc oui, le système juridique ne correspond pas à celui des états des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. C'est un sujet assez compliqué et vaste et je n'avais pas assez de ressources pour me baser dessus. De plus, l'AU me laisse beaucoup plus de liberté. Donc pas d'inscription dans une temporalité spécifique (enfin, au moins le XXIème siècle évidement).

Je pense ne plus mettre les dialogues en gras (comme dans le chapitre 1), car quand ils sont trop nombreux, c'est assez agressif. Si avis contraire, donnez le moi.

Et puis, ben, bonne lecture !

* * *

Six heures du matin, dans un appartement sur la Cinquième avenue. Un réveil sonna. Une main lasse tâta dans le noir, cherchant en vain à éteindre l'appareil, mais la sonnerie continuait à retentir. L'engin finit malencontreusement explosé contre le mur. Le locataire des lieux ouvrit les yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Une fois la lumière allumée, il se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain, débutant ainsi sa journée avec une douche froide. Une fois propre, il s'habilla de manière simple mais élégamment : une chemise blanche doublée d'une veste noire, le tout accordé à un jean assez commun. Après s'être vêtu, il ouvrit les volets de sa fenêtre. L'hiver était toujours là, il faisait encore nuit et la ville dormait. L'homme alla ensuite à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner habituel, des tartines et du thé. Visiblement il n'y avait plus de biscottes, ça commençait plutôt mal. Il essaya de ne pas exploser intérieurement et choisit à contrecœur des céréales bas de gamme à la place avant de se servir du thé. Il s'installa à table et remarqua une petite note à côté d'un journal.

« _Désolé John, j'ai fini les biscottes !_ »

Décidément, elle se croyait un peu trop chez elle. Il devrait la ramener à l'ordre avant qu'elle prenne leur relation pour ce qu'elle n'est pas. Enfin, elle était humaine après tout. Il jeta le papier à la poubelle sans aucun remords. En attendant que sa boisson soit à une température convenable, il porta son attention sur le quotidien, lisant en diagonale les faits divers, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres par leur futilité. Tiens, encore un braquage de banque. Il pourrait peut-être y trouver une affaire intéressante... Ah non, le fautif avait été abattu. En tant qu'avocat, il s'était doté d'une mission personnelle assez spécifique et ne s'intéressait qu'aux cas où la peine capitale était envisagée. Il tournait les pages, ne trouvant rien à son goût. Mais ses céréales étaient déjà terminées et son thé toujours aussi brûlant. Il prit un article au hasard, portant sur le milliardaire Tony Stark. L'homme en soi était fort captivant et avait rapidement attiré son attention. Il avait tout de même réussi à fabriquer une armure high-tech lui conférant des pouvoirs dangereux, qu'il mettait quelques fois au service du bien. C'était le genre d'obstacle que rencontraient ceux qui voulaient s'attaquer à la Terre. Toutefois, il restait au même niveau que les humains. Son nom associé à l'alcool, au sexe, et à l'arrogance faisait le bonheur des magazines people qui trouvaient constamment des photos compromettantes à se mettre sous la dent. Mais le périodique que l'avocat lisait actuellement était un peu plus sérieux que cela. Certes, ses opinions étaient parfois assez polémiques, mais jamais il ne s'attardait sur les potins de stars. C'est pourquoi le titre « _Stark, plus aucun espoir ?_» le surprit assez. Les choses avaient du aller trop loin pour le philanthrope. Il s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise et commença la lecture de l'article.

« _Tout le monde connait le richissime fils d'Howard Stark, que ce soit pour son génie en matière de développement d'armes, pour son costume d'Iron Man qu'il utilise occasionnellement de manière héroïque, pour les soirées extravagantes nommées après lui, ou encore pour ses mauvais penchants pour la débauche et l'excès. Après qu'il ait définitivement stoppé la production d'armes par son entreprise Stark Industry, il y a de cela quatre ans, Tony Stark avait enfin trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie. Ses comportements déviants s'étaient atténués et l'avenir lui souriait. Nous devions cela à la charmante Pepper Potts, son ancienne secrétaire qu'il nomma à la tête de son entreprise, lui léguant sa place confortable. Elle reprit ce rôle avec zèle et accomplit avec succès la reconversion de l'entreprise dans la recherche d'énergies nouvelles durables. Leurs fiançailles n'avaient que contribué à la reconstruction de l'homme, que son enlèvement a grandement bouleversé et motivé sa pacification... »_

Dommage, ça semblait trop beau. A quand le coup de théâtre ? L'avocat y verrait bien un petit accident tragique qui faisait toujours le bonheur des médias...

_« ... Mais voilà que le destin se veut cruel. Il y a trois jours, alors qu'elle quittait la Stark Tower, la voiture de Pepper conduite par Happy Hogan fut percutée par un camion. L'accident fut d'une rare violence, il n'y eut aucun survivant... »_

Ah bah le voilà, ce fameux accident. La vie venait, et puis elle partait, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un article et de dramatiser autant. L'espérance de vie d'un humain était tellement courte...

_« ... Attristés par cette nouvelle, nous avons donc appréhendé avec peur la réaction de son fiancé. Dépression ? Colère ? Nous connaissions ses réactions excessives et imprévisibles ainsi que son fort attachement à la défunte...» _

Allons quoi, un suicide peut-être ? Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient en faire un film ou un roman : un accident, une réaction désespérée... Qui reprendra la tête d'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays ?

_« ... C'est donc avec stupéfaction que nous l'avons vu apparaître le jour même au salon des nouvelles technologies, à NYC... »_

Tant pis pour le film. Peut-être un bouquin...

_« ... L'homme semblait porter un masque d'indifférence tout le long de l'après-midi et c'est avec un incroyable professionnalisme qu'il répondit aux questions de tous, même des médias qu'il haïssait publiquement. Plusieurs hypothèses s'imposèrent à nous : zèle exemplaire ? Choc temporaire ? Il nous semblait impossible que Tony Stark n'ait été affligé par cette perte. C'était tout de même la seule femme ayant réussi à prendre son cœur à lui, l'homme qui autrefois ne dormait jamais dans le même lit... »_

L'affaire intriguait un temps soit peu le brun. Il avait lu pas mal de mauvaises choses sur Tony Stark, notamment son manque de sérieux au niveau du travail et sa fierté sans faille. Ses réactions ne semblaient pas cohérentes. Il poursuivit de lire le texte.

_« ... Quelle ne fut notre déception lors de la découverte de quelques photos amateurs de source sûre. Au soir même du funeste évènement, l'homme qui devait être le plus misérable du jour s'était redécouvert une passion pour l'alcool et a fini la nuit en la charmante compagnie de quatre invitées. Réaction de désespoir ? C'est pourtant bien le Tony d'autrefois qui refait surface, son ange gardien envolé. Alors que nous avions tous cru à une véritable transformation du milliardaire, il semblerait que tout cela n'ait été qu'un mensonge et que sa véritable nature reprend finalement ses droits. Nous avons tous cru en lui, et c'est avec regret que nous découvrons que nous avions eu tort._ _Car cela n'aurait pu être que l'erreur d'une fois, mais les jours suivants, la scène s'est répétée. N'y aurait-il vraiment plus aucun espoir pour cet homme ?»_

Tout compte fait, il ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Déçu, l'avocat jeta tout de même un regard aux photos mentionnées. C'était bien un sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage du veuf. Les quatre demoiselles étaient toutes plastifiées de partout, prenant visiblement du bon temps. Cependant, un élément de la photo le gênait. Si la joie semblait se lire sur sa bouche, le regard du milliardaire était vide. On pourrait s'attendre à y déceler de la fatigue, de la mélancolie, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, mais non, c'était le néant. A force de les fréquenter, le brun avait appris à lire les humains, à les disséquer d'un seul regard. Pourtant, il ne lisait rien cette fois-ci, comme une d'humain en pilotage automatique. « Souris, dis ce que les gens veulent entendre, réponds aux questions... Mais surtout, ne t'en poses pas ! » C'était bien triste d'arriver à ce stade où la conscience avait simplement quitté le corps, surtout celui d'un homme aussi intelligent. Comme quoi, l'humanité est vraiment destinée à disparaître...

Enfin, cette affaire ne le concernait pas plus que ça. Tous les acteurs de cette tragédie étaient morts : Mrs. Potts, Mr. Hogan, le chauffeur. Fin de l'histoire. Tony Stark n'était plus qu'un fantôme dans ce monde, il errerait jusqu'au jour où la Mort se déciderait à abréger ses souffrances, si encore il pouvait en ressentir. L'avocat se leva et jeta le journal, au même endroit où le petit mot reposait. Il examina l'heure : il lui restait encore un quart d'heure. Il se rassit et bu calmement son thé. Une fois fini, il retourna dans sa chambre, cherchant son badge. C'était un accessoire, d'apparence totalement inutile, qu'il devait porter à l'extérieur de chez lui en toute circonstance et qu'il lui était capital. Il devait passer le plus inaperçu possible dans l'une des villes les plus en proie au danger au monde. Il souhaitait éviter le plus possible la rencontre avec un membre particulier de son enfance, qui s'était apparemment laissé séduire par ce pays, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait du dire adieu à son ancienne apparence. Mais bon, appelez ça un caprice mais il tenait beaucoup à ses cheveux et à son visage. La petite plaquette avec écrit « John Waley » une fois attachée à sa chemise, ses longs cheveux noirs se raccourcirent et tirèrent vers le châtain, tandis que ses traits s'adoucirent. Il vérifia que sa mallette comportait tout le nécessaire, ferma avec soin la fenêtre, inspecta une dernière fois l'appartement et sortit. Une fois la porte fermée, il descendit dans la rue. Le soleil s'était enfin levé et des embouteillages commençaient déjà à se former devant chez lui. Rien de plus agaçant de voir tous ces gens agglutinés au même endroit. Il se sentait plus libre à pied, plus puissant qu'eux. Sa taille y était pour quelque chose, il faut le dire. Ah, ces pathétiques humains. Il se ferait un plaisir de nettoyer ce quartier une fois ses pouvoirs retrouvés. Cette idée fit sourire le dieu, et c'est dans une rare bonne humeur que le Loki se dirigea vers son travail.

* * *

BOUWACHAKA !

Nan je rigole, j'imagine que l'effet de surprise est raté, et qu'il est évident que c'est Loki depuis le début du chapitre ! x)

N'hésitez pas à commenter, mais si vous n'avez rien à dire, ce n'est pas grave !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour les amis ! (*Pan*)

Encore merci à ceux qui commentent ou simplement lisent cette nouvelle !

Alors voilà un chapitre qui m'a donné du mal à écrire. On retrouve Tony, donc l'écriture est influencé par son état (ça sonne vraiment bizarre).

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que c'est un peu bizarre parfois, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il me paraît un peu court, mais je le voyait comme ça.

Je n'ai pas eu de réactions particulières par rapport au gras sur cette fanfic, mais sur l'autre, on m'a dit que c'était mieux avec, donc je l'ai remis.

Je pars demain pour 10 jours, donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, ni celle d'après.

Le problème, c'est que les cours vont bientôt recommencer, donc je n'aurais plus un après-midi complet pour écrire ce chapitre. Et comme je n'ai pas été très maline (ou plutôt, j'ai voulu profiter au max de mon temps libre pendant les vacances), je me suis engagée pour deux fanfictions à la fois, et qu'en plus je traduis. Donc ça fait en réalité quatre chapitres par semaine. Je vais voir comment je vais gérer ça, mais il est évident que je vais devoir ralentir le rythme. La priorité sera donnée à mon autre histoire car elle sera courte (autour de six chapitres) et qu'elle me donne moins de mal à écrire. J'essaye de m'appliquer plus dans celle-ci car ça fait des mois que je pense au scénario. Enfin bref, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas laisser tomber cette histoire, loin de là !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

10:54, Tony ouvrit ses yeux.

Une forte lumière l'aveugla pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne retrouve la vue. Il tâta la surface sur laquelle il était installé et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un canapé. S'appuyant sur ses bras, l'homme tenta de se lever, mais un violent mal de crâne l'incita à rester dans sa position initiale. Fixant le plafond blanc, il focalisa son attention sur une tâche noire, seule intruse dans le tableau. Enfin, non, intruse n'était pas le mot exact. Elle était certes différente mais s'était ajoutée brillamment à la composition, mettant ainsi en valeur la blancheur de la toile. Quelque chose remua dans le bas de ses jambes et un soupir rompit le silence. Qui elle était, il ne le savait pas, pas plus que le lieu où il se trouvait, quel jour, quel mois, quelle année... C'était curieux, mais depuis une durée indéfinissable, il ne ressentait plus les notions d'espace et de temps. Il se laissait ainsi emporter par le courant de la vie, la tête plongée sous l'eau. Soudain, il était debout. Parfois, il fermait les yeux et se retrouvait ailleurs, sans aucun souvenir de quand ni comment il était arrivé là. Le brun s'efforçait de rester concentré mais la rondeur confortable de son quotidien l'endormait. Ce n'était qu'un cercle infini qu'il observait tourner, tourner, tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux. Il jeta un regard à la femme assoupie. Où étaient-elles quatre ? Leur visage apaisé n'avait jamais semblé aussi vivant, libéré de leur jeu d'actrice. Elles n'étaient ni belles, ni laides, ni attirantes. Mais plus rien ne l'attirait dans ce monde médiocre, plus rien ne faisait frémir son corps. Tony regarda brièvement le poste de télévision, mais l'engin avait fini par le lasser, lui et le gazouillis incessant des présentateurs, à un tel point qu'il finissait par couper le son avant d'éteindre définitivement le poste.

L'instant d'après, il était dans un taxi, visiblement habillé. Il ne savait pas où il allait ni par qui il était conduit, ces choses n'avaient plus d'importance. Le véhicule s'arrêta. Ne sachant le prix du transport, le milliardaire lui donna son portefeuille. Il faisait face à un immense bâtiment de verre surmonté d'un logo quelconque. Il se décida à entrer, ignorant les protestations du chauffeur.

**« Bonjour ! C'est pour l'interview ? Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait ! »**

N'ayant pas beaucoup de choix, il suivit la femme au sourire Colgate dans un ascenseur. Cette dernière lui jetait un regard plein de sous-entendus. Malheureusement pour elle, il l'ignora superbement, fixant avec rigueur les nombres qui augmentaient terriblement lentement.

**« Ding »**

Il sortit derrière la jeune employée et s'en suivit un dédale de couloirs blancs.

L'instant d'après, il était assis dans un fauteuil, face à un homme peinturé de fond de teint. Ce dernier attendait visiblement une réponse, tendant le micro vers Tony.

**« Je répète ma question... »**

Encore ce sourire Colgate.

**« Cela fait bientôt deux mois que l'on vous voit terminer la soirée en bonne compagnie. Qui sont-elles ? Est-ce que ce sont toujours les mêmes ou...**

**- Je ne sais pas**, répondit simplement le brun.

**- Oh, vous avez bien une petite idée... »**

Son regard vide de tout amusement suffit à faire taire le journaliste, qui chercha, embarrassé, la question suivante dans ses fiches. Nerveux, il resserra son nœud de cravate.

**« Bon, hum. A propos de, euh, de Pepper Potts...**

**-Je ne répondrai à aucune question concernant ce sujet. »**

Et l'entrevue s'arrêta là. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais à chaque fois, sa conscience lui dictait ces quelques mots. Une sorte de réflexe insurmontable qui agissait notamment aussi lorsqu'il essayait de réfléchir à propos de ce nom, qui s'était forgé une véritable barrière autour de lui. S'en suivaient de forts maux de tête qui le décourageaient à poursuivre ses réflexions.

Il ne connaissait pas le programme de la journée. Que devait-il faire ensuite ? Combien de fois répondrait-il la même chose aux mêmes questions ? Tony décida de suivre son instinct et laissa ses pas le guider.

Il devait être l'heure de déjeuner car il se retrouva à la porte d'un restaurant. L'endroit était luxueux et la réservation déjà prise. Il fut mené à une table où siégeaient deux hommes. Il n'écouta pas une seule miette de leur discussion et resta concentré sur son plat. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Une sorte de mélange de tout et de rien. Il se faisait un rare plaisir à avaler et sentir des morceaux encore brûlants de nourriture dans sa gorge, et quand ce fut le tour du dessert, la glace remplaça le chaud. Par chance, les deux autres ne lui portaient aucune attention. Il croisait toutefois de temps en temps le regard de l'un, qui marquait alors un temps de réflexion. Il sirotait son café.

L'instant d'après, il était face à un miroir et des pinceaux lui chatouillaient les joues. Une inconnue semblait confrontée à un dilemme entre deux couleurs. Finalement, elle prit sa décision et le pomponna avec la plus claire des deux. On lui fit signe de se lever et lui pointa du doigt une direction.

**« C'est à vous dans cinq secondes. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux... »**

Un.

Projecteurs. Paillettes. Applaudissements.

Tony entra sur le plateau télé et serra la main du présentateur. Après coup, il ne s'est pas souvenu de tout. C'était un véritable chaos. Le rire incessant de l'homme lui faisant face, les acclamations contrôlées du public, et cette voix, cette horrible voix qui lui indiquait ce qu'il devait faire ou répondre. Il voulait tomber dans un de ces moments d'égarement qui le faisaient sauter dans le temps. Il voulait arrêter ce cycle infernal, arrêter cette absurde vie qu'il menait. Partir, partir loin. Il se vit debout, arrachant l'oreillette et le micro qui l'enfermaient, les jetant au sol. Il se vit courir, courir en dehors de ce monde qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, sortir de cette ville qui le maintenait prisonnier.

L'instant d'après, Tony était toujours dans le studio, à répondre aux demandes de l'inlassable public. Et le temps s'écoulait, lentement.

Une fois le tournage bouclé, il s'apprêta à partir, se sentant au seuil de la liberté.

**« Monsieur, vous devez encore passer prendre des photos... »**

Il inspira doucement.

**« ...vous attend dans son bureau pour vous rencontrer. »**

Une main attrapa la sienne et le guida vers une autre pièce. Encore des couloirs. Il retrouva ensuite le présentateur, tout fier de poser aux côtés du célèbre milliardaire. La séance photo passa longuement. Il fallait réviser l'éclairage, puis c'était le cadrage qui n'allait pas. Il manquait un peu de poudre, ou peut-être que c'était le costume qui était trop froissé. Et puis, il fallait sourire. Il passait sa vie à sourire. Le brun était passé maître dans l'art du paraître et il se faisait l'effet d'un pantin.

Puis vint la rencontre avec l'homme qui dirigeait ce cirque. Ce fut étonnamment court. Ce dernier avait rapidement baissé les bras lorsqu'il avait vu le désintérêt total de son interlocuteur. Il en avait donc fini pour aujourd'hui, il semblerait.

**« Nous nous reverrons sûrement ce soir ! »** lança avec espoir l'homme dont la plastique avait été réalisée avec soin. Il devait donc rajouter à son emploi du temps une de ces soirées interminables où il finirait par trop boire et aller dans un autre lit que le sien, une paire de jambes pour compagnie. Il n'aurait plus qu'à répéter sa journée le lendemain et enchaîner interviews, tournages, et repas entre connaissances qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il sortit du bâtiment. Le ciel était le même qu'hier et avant-hier. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le brun avait déjà eu ces réflexions la veille. Pourtant, il était incapable de dire quand elles étaient apparues, ni comment. Avait-il passé toute sa vie en mode accéléré et s'était-il simplement réveillé un jour en se demandant « Qui suis-je ? ». Cette pensée lui donna le vertige et il dut s'accrocher à une barrière pour ne pas tituber. Un chauffeur l'attendait, mais en cet instant précis, il avait peur. Peur de retomber dans le cercle, peur d'oublier le piège et d'y rester dedans. Il chercha sa voix, nouée par les sensations.

**« Je... Je rentrerai à pied. Merci »**, souffla-t-il.

C'était comme s'il s'entendait pour la première fois. Tout lui paraissait trop grand, trop étendu. N'était-ce pas plus sûr pour lui de continuer ce train de vie ? Que pouvait-il bien faire dans ce monde ? Tout seul. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ses impressions, on ne le comprendrait pas, on le prendrait pour un fou. Certains se présentaient comme des amis à ses yeux, mais où étaient les vrais ? Tony n'arrivait plus à faire la différence, il n'avait plus confiance. Il resta un moment devant le gratte-ciel avant de marcher. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, il ne se souvenait même plus où il habitait. Il fouilla dans sa poche mais son portefeuille était absent. Ah oui, il l'avait donné au chauffeur. Sans argent, pas de taxi. Son portable était déchargé et il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'on ne le prenne pas pour un fou quand il demanderait où il habite. Il hésita un peu, calculant du regard les passants. Et puis il se retrouva au milieu d'une place. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de touristes qui se mouvaient autour de lui. Il les regardait aller et venir, eux ainsi que les écrans de publicité aux multiples couleurs clignotantes.

L'instant d'après, il avait la main serrée autour d'un poignard. Celui-ci était glissé dans la poitrine d'un homme dont la chemise se teintait de rouge.

Il avait tué un homme.

* * *

Aaah ! /SBAM/

Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ce que vous voulez... :)

Et puis, à la prochaine !


End file.
